A conventional color perception test is conducted in such a manner that an examiner presents a color perception test plate that is printed on a book or a card in colors, such as ISHIHARA color blind test plate, to an examinee, and whether or not the examinee can perceive a stimulus in the plate, such as a character, a number, Landolt ring and the other figures, is searched (see non-patent related document 1)